Of Rocks and Rubble
by DemiHobbit
Summary: Movie AU. What if Thorin had tossed Bilbo over the ramparts when he discovered his "betrayal"? Thorin regrets his actions, and Fili and Kili aren't quite sure they can trust their uncle.
1. Chapter 1

**Of Rocks and Rubble**

Movie AU. What if Thorin had tossed Bilbo over the ramparts when we discovered his "betrayal"? Thorin regrets his actions, and Fili and Kili aren't quite sure they can trust their uncle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**  
><strong>Hey guys! First fanfic to be published, and I hope not to disappoint. Heh. Anyways, just wanted to let you guys know I've recently watched 'The Hobbit, The Battle of The Five Armies', and this thought has been stuck in my head for a while. Now, I can't remember the exact movie dialogue, so I guess I'll try along the way, xD. Anyways, hope you enjoy!<strong>  
><strong>Also, I wrote this on my phone, so my apologies if it seems short.<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Throw him from the ramparts!"<p>

No one moved.

The company glanced between the enraged king and the halfling, not sure what to make of the situation. Thorin's heavy breath caught for a second, pondering this betrayal of his own _kin_. He clenched his fists, and released them. He turned his head to each of the company, before boring his eyes into Bilbo, who took a sudden step back nervously. "Fine." Thorin huffed. "If none of you can, then _I_ will."

Now, Bilbo never told anyone this, but he was secretly terrified of Thorin. Of course, no one really knew that, but unless you had a blindfold over your eyes, and cotton in your ears, Bilbo was pretty sure everyone now knew.

Thorin rushed forward, and grabbed the terrified hobbit before he could even think of struggling. Bilbo squeaked, surprised, and scrabbled at the much larger hands now around his collar, for a strength like this could very easily _crush_ him to death.

And Bilbo knew that.

Oh, he so very knew that.

Bilbo felt his back slam against cold, hard stone, but his head hit nothing. He was almost dangling _headfirst_ off the wall! His breath was coming out in gulps of air, the panic settling in. Thorin was going to kill him.

Thorin wasn't joking.

He was going to throw him off this accursed wall.

And he would most certainly and utterly die.

"Thorin Oakenshield, you bedraggled fool, what are you doing?!" Bilbo's ears perked up at the familiar voice, desperately pleading that the old wizard would find him a way out of this. Alive and unharmed, at the very least. Bilbo was quite sure he didn't want to be the Middle-Earth's 'Humpty Dumpty'. That wasn't too much to ask for, right?

Bilbo couldn't turn his head enough to get a look at what was happening, for the hands still clamped themselves around his collar like a warg's jaws.  
>A horse could be heard galloping up, as close as it could, and Bilbo could pick up the noise of someone dismantling. Thorin growled under his breath, a curse attempting to crawl forth. "Your not making the best example of a King, now are you Thorin, son of Thrain? I suggest you release my burglar, unharmed, if you please." Gandalf said, as if trying to discuss with a particularly stubborn, and not to mention fussy, dwarf.<p>

Oh yes, that was who he was dealing with now, wasn't it? Bilbo almost smirked at the thought. Until he remembered his quite serious and perilous situation.

Thorin tensed, his grip only getting tighter on the poor creature nearly hanging off the wall. "I've had enough nonsense of meddling wizards, and Shire rats!" Thorin snarled, his tone of rage unhidden among his words. Bilbo could feel the loathing off Thorin in waves, and he was nearly quaking.  
>Bilbo could hear quick, shallow breathing.<p>

Was that him?

He was going to die. Most certainly and utterly die.

"Please, Thorin, don't!" Bilbo managed to wheeze out, although his shortness of breath caused the words to lose volume, so it sounded more like a whisper.

Thorin didn't even glance at him.

"I highly doubt this will solve anything, Thorin. Return him, do not act so rash!" Gandalf scolded, desperate to get the hobbit to safety. Bilbo looked to Thorin, fear flashing in his eyes as Thorin's face remained unchanging. "Do not harm him!" Bilbo could feel the suspense, like Smaug the Almighty himself, huge, and unwavering. Staring them down, and Bilbo was quite sure the horrid drake would be smiling like a cruel sadist.

_Oh wait, Smaug was just that, wasn't he?_

Silence settled over everyone.

Until, Thorin decided to shoot the black arrow.

"You want him back?" Thorin said slowly, "Then you may have him." And with that, Thorin grasped the hobbit, and roughly shoved him. _Over the edge._ Bilbo could hear a scream as he fell, a harsh yell of 'NO!', maybe Kili? Or Fili? But at that moment, Bilbo wasn't too keen on playing, "guess the dwarf", but was more preoccupied with falling.

Over the edge.

Headfirst.

Down a wall.

Bilbo only heard a sickening and horrid _crack_, before the darkness took him.

_At least it wasn't painful, right?_

* * *

><p>Thorin didn't think of himself as rash.<br>Now, his cousin, Dain, on the other hand, was a different story.

But when the body of his burglar smashed into the ground with a _crack_, something in Thorin cracked soon after. The haze of Dragon-Sickness prevented him from doing what the other half of him wanted.

To jump down there himself, and fix Mahal knows what damage he just did.

But no, the stubborn headed Dwarf _refused_ to show help for the poor creature.

Instead, Thorin just watched through emotionless eyes, as Gandalf rushed over to the Hobbit, who's unconscious body looked more dead, rather than alive.

Oh, how Thorin wished it was him helping Bilbo.

The Elves around the mountain gave Thorin cold looks, and if looks could kill, he'd freeze to death from them. Thorin returned the look back, but he decided to remove the coldness from it.

Because he knew he was to blame here.

Then he turned, without a word, and fled to the throne of Erebor.

_He couldn't let them know how much he really cared._

* * *

><p>Kili was quite sure when his uncle, Thorin, basically <em>threw<em> the Hobbit over the edge of those dammed ramparts, that he he wouldn't forgive him. And as his uncle fled from what he'd done, Kili was quite sure he was about to notch an arrow, and shoot Thorin in the arse.

For Bilbo, of course.

Kili turned in a rage, as the rest of the company stared among themselves, and stomped ferociously to his uncle. Fili watched his brother, concern etched on his face. But Kili payed no attention.

You _do not_ walk away from something like this.

Thorin was going to apologize, and Kili would make sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Of Rocks and Rubble

Movie AU. What if Thorin had tossed Bilbo over the ramparts when we discovered his "betrayal"? Thorin regrets his actions, and Fili and Kili aren't quite sure they can trust their uncle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Alright, here's the 2nd Chapter! Thank you all for the lovely reviews, I hope I can bring you guys more stories! Anyways, let us begin!**  
><strong>Sorry about this really short chapter! I promise to make them longer in the future!<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When Bilbo awoke, he was quite sure he was dead.<p>

_Except, when you are dead, you cannot feel pain._

And that, was most certainly true.

And right now, Bilbo had a _very_ nasty headache indeed.

So bad, in fact, Bilbo thought he just might as well cut off his head. But Bilbo Baggins was not suicidal. Even though giving away the Arkenstone, or going on this blasted adventure, in the first place was basically suicidal.

_But that's beside the point._

Bilbo, when he opened his eyes, wasn't quite sure what to make of his surroundings. He had a bandage wrapped around his head, and he laid on a small bed, inside of a tent. The tent wasn't much bigger in comparison to the bed, but Bilbo couldn't really care.

_As long as he was away from that blasted dwarf._

He pushed himself upright, surprised when a wave of dizziness washed over him. He fell back to the bed with a groan.

"Ah, I see the burglar is awake," Gandalf said as he strode in. "Are you well?"

Bilbo laughed, shaking his head. "I'd have to admit," Bilbo said, "I've been better. _Much_ better, in fact." Gandalf chuckled and Bilbo smiled absently.

Silence took rein for a few moments.

"Well, I have matters to attend to, and it involves a particular dwarf and the trouble he's caused." Gandalf said with a sly smile. "I have no idea how the blasted fool expects to get out of this, and preferably alive," Gandalf said with a grumble of annoyance, anger, and humor. Bilbo smiled at the strange combination, but it quickly faded as the pain returned, with twice the force.

Gandalf frowned, staring at the Hobbit. "You are in no condition to travel," he said, his voice morphing into something more grim. "I know you wish to speak with Thorin, and _don't_ doubt it." Gandalf said with a smile, as Bilbo opened his mouth to object. "I do not want you returning to the mountain, until Thorin is back to his normal self, and you are feeling well."

"Wait," Bilbo said, confused, "you don't know if Thorin is well or not? Hasn't he come out of that dreaded mountain already?"

"No." Gandalf said grimly. "after the rather _unfortunate _incident with you and Thorin, he rather, _disappeared_, I should say. Do not venture for him. I fear he needs to learn, by _himself_."

Bilbo frowned. "No one's seen him?" Gandalf nodded. "From what I've heard, no one has even spoken to him."

"Now, I must be leaving, my time is running short," Gandalf said as he began to head for the exit. "Do not leave this tent, no matter what problems arise in your head for that dwarf."

And with that, Gandalf was gone.

Bilbo pondered to himself.  
>'How, he thought, was he supposed to not care for Thorin?'<p>

_The dwarf could be practically killing himself in there._

_Did Thorin feel regret for what he did? _

_Did Thorin believe Bilbo now hated him?_

_Did Thorin know that Bilbo had really forgiven him?_

There was only one way to find out.

And Bilbo was relieved his ring hadn't fallen out during the fall.


End file.
